Void Of All Unhappiness / Voidwalker
This is Void of All Unhappiness/Voidwalker. The picture on the right is another Savant album cover after his ISM album (but somehow I forgot Jacob) from June 2015. This page is the explanation of all general knowledge of VOAU/Voidwalker. 'What is VOAU/Voidwalker?' Void Of All Unhappiness is the name given to the world of which the characters listed on the site all live within. This world takes place in the slightly distant future, the past, and worlds unlike our own. It is made up of my personal creations in comic art but over time has been combined with plots of varied media that I and my friends love as well as in tandem with other creative communities. All stories tie in together by using the characters to connect them and create their own story. The society this future's present holds is a massive technologically advanced war economy combined with our current level of technological society. So see it like if it were modern day Earth but every even remotely formidable country had slightly more advanced technology and significantly more advanced weapons technology. Stuff like commonly widespread smart missles, walker units for individual troops, effectively what is power armor, stuff similar to metal gear, and our world present day firearms with attachments of futuristic quality. 'How did VOAU start?' Originally VOAU was the acronym of a Minecraft save I had from 2014. This was a world that I had anticipated to use as a local multiplayer save, but eventually the game crashed due to lack off sufficient RAM and I lost the save forever. The world was originally Aaron's creation, but was then changed to being Ren's creation. I took the characters I put together and created one world where they all could connect together in their own stories, and from there expanded it into their own world. Their worlds initially were forged out of what inspired me in creating them. The idea is forged similar to present day but with serious scientific and technological advancements, a different zeitgeist, and international conflicts both reminiscent and new. This is controversial, but makes it easier to forge the story in your own time period; one can notice how novels, movies, and games portray the future as if society has made great progress in the areas listed above but this world is slightly more close to home. Slightly. 'How did I make up these characters?' At first it was every time I play a game, or watch a movie, I thoroughly enjoy (i.e. Hotline Miami for Jacob and Isha) I find that I would like to draw some character from the game or movie. For every character their inspiration over time eventually came from many outside influences rather than just one game. As of mid 2019 I have expanded my horizons of how character creation works. The true overlords of society are gods in a pagan fashion that each have their own realms to forge while mortals wrestle each other for military power that also affects the already existing characters. Everyone's got their out outlook, beliefs, and opinions that are made by what they live through. 'Who makes up VOAU/Voidwalker?' Great question, you may start your search here! Category:Special Pages